Baby Bop Gets a Boo Boo (the SuperMalechi's version of 1998) (SuperMalechi's version)
'''Explore The Earth with Barney '''is a custom Barney Home Video for Season 4 released on April 5, 1997. Plot Barney takes BJ, Baby Bop and the kids on an adventure around the world to the jungle to look at zoo animals, the north pole to visit Mister Snowman, and the beach to play with beach toys, build a sandcastle and get ice cream. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *B.J. (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Julie (Sussanah Wetzel) *Jason (Kurt Dykuzien) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Just Imagine #The Airplane Song #Jungle Adventure #If All the Raindrops #The Rainbow Song #The Elephant Song #The Tiger Song #Rock Like a Monkey #The Wheels on the Bus #Winter's Wonderful #It's C-C-C. Cold BRRRR! #Skating, Skating #Mister Snowman #Sailing Medley: Sailing Out Over the Ocean/I'd Love to Sail #That's What an Island Is #Mister Sun #Colors All Around #We Like Rocks #Swimming, Swimming #If I Lived Under the Sea #Castles So High #Icy, Creamy Ice Cream #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You End Credit Music #If All The Raindrops #The Tiger Song #Winter's Wonderful #That's What An Island Is #If All The Raindrops (Reprise) Notes/Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *The BJ voice used in this episode is a mix of the "My Favorite Things" voice, except it was pitched up to +3 and mixed with BJ's 1996 voice, and the "E-I-E-I-O" voice, except it was pitched down to -2 and mixed with BJ's 1996 voice. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "It's Raining, It's Pouring". *The musical arrangements used in this episode was also heard in "Are We There Yet?". *This home video uses stock background music from Season 3 episodes and home videos. *The arrangements for the end credit music used in this episode were also heard in "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". *During the song "Just Imagine", after Barney comes to life, the Barney costume from "Barney's Musical Scrapbook" is used. *When BJ and Baby Bop arrive at the playground and BJ says "Hi everybody", the sound clip is from "Hats Off to BJ!", except it was mixed with BJ's 1996 voice. *This is the first time Robert screams. This time, he and BJ scream when Keesha scares them by roaring like a tiger. *When BJ and Robert scream as Keesha scares them with a tiger roar, BJ's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" (when SpongeBob and Patrick are caught by the Cyclops), except it was mixed with BJ's 1996 voice, and Robert's scream is the same as Ash's scream from "Ash Catches a Pokemon" (when Ash hears Misty's scream), except it was pitched up to +2 and mixed with Robert's 1997 voice. *When BJ and Robert continue screaming as Keesha scares them with a tiger roar, BJ's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" (when SpongeBob and Patrick are taken out of the fishbowl by the Cylcops), except it was pitched down to -1 and mixed with BJ's 1996 voice, and Robert's scream is the same as Ash's scream from "Mystery of the Lighthouse" (when Ash's finger is bitten by Krabby), except it was pitched up to +3 and mixed with Robert's 1997 voice. *This is the first time Robert has a ice skating accident. *This was the first time Robert falls or lays down. This time, after "Skating, Skating", he was ice skating too fast, slipped on a ice rink and fell down. *Another time BJ falls or lays down, this time, he is gonna build a sand-castle, but slips on a toy dump truck and falls down, hurting his arm a little bit. *When BJ says "Whoaaa!", while slips on a toy dump truck, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day", except it was slown down. *When BJ screams while he falls down into the sand, the sound clip is SpongeBob's from "Krabby Land" (when SpongeBob had soap in his eyes), except it was pitched down to -1 and mixed with BJ's 1996 voice. *When BJ falls and crashes into the sand, and hits his arm into the sand after he slips on a toy dump truck, the crash is a mix of the ones from "Horrid Lorry", "James In A Mess", "Oliver's Find" and The Flying Kipper". *After everyone is done with "I Love You", BJ tells Baby Bop that it's time for them to go. Then, BJ and Baby Bop say "Bye" to Barney and the kids, then leave and dissapear. Then, the kids say "Bye" to Barney, then leave the treehouse. Then, we fade to the Barney doll with an airplane pilot's hat and a airplane next to him. Then, the Barney doll winks. Then, it fades to the end credits. *When BJ says to Baby Bop "Well, it's just time for us to go, Sissy", the sound clip is from "Fun & Games", except it was pitched down to -1. *Another video to use the Second Era school, playground and sets. However, the Season 3 Barney, BJ and Baby Bop costumes and voices are still used, as well as the Season 2 Barney doll. *Hannah wear the same clothes in We've Got Rhythm and the same hairstyle in A Picture Of Health. *Keesha wear the same clothes in Going On A Bear Hunt and the same hairstyle in Once A Pond A Time. *Chip wear the same clothes in We've Got Rhythm. *Robert wear the same clothes in Waiting For Mr. MacRooney. *Julie wear the same clothes in I Can Be A Firefighter and the same hairstyle in Shopping For A Surprise. *Jason wear the same clothes in I Can Be A Firefighter. *Carlos wear the same clothes in Once Upon A Time. *Tosha wear the same clothes in Once Upon A Time and the Barney segment of Kids For Character and the same hairstyle in Barney's Sense Sational Day. Quotes Quote 1 *BJ: I love animals in the jungle, Robert. *Robert: Me too. *(then we hear Keesha's tiger roaring and she pops up) *BJ and Robert: AAAAHHH! *BJ: It's a tiger! *BJ and Robert: AAAAAHHH!! *Baby Bop: Whoa! Why are you two screaming?! *BJ: Because it's a tiger roaring! *Keesha: (giggles) It's just me, pretending to be a tiger. *BJ and Robert: Oh! *Barney: Keesha's just pretending to be a tiger. That's not a real one. *BJ: You're right, Barney. Closed-Captioned version *BJ: I love animals in the jungle, Robert. *Robert: Me too. *(tiger roaring) *(both screaming) *BJ: It's a tiger! *(screaming continues) *Baby Bop: Whoa! Why are you two screaming?! *BJ: Because it's a tiger roaring! *Keesha: (giggles) It's just me, pretending to be a tiger. *BJ and Robert: Oh! *Barney: Keesha's just pretending to be a tiger. That's not a real one. *BJ: You're right, Barney. Quote 2: *BJ: I'm ready to build a sandcastle. (slips on a toy dump truck) Whoaaa! *Barney: Oh, BJ! watch out for that sand! *BJ: (screaming) Aaaaaaaaaaaah! (falls into the sand as a loud crash is heard, and bumps his arm on the ground as a loud bump is heard) Ouch!! *Barney, Baby Bop, and the kids: Ooh! *Baby Bop: I wonder what happened to my brother. *Barney: Me too, Baby Bop. we better check on him if he's okay. Let's go!! *(Barney, Baby Bop, and the kids rush over to check on BJ if he's okay) *BJ: (laying on the sand, holding his arm, and groaning) Ohh, aye-yi-yi! *Barney: (helps BJ up) Oh, my! Goodness gracious! What happened? Are you all right? *BJ: Yes! I'm fine. I sliped on a toy dump truck, fell down on the sand, and I bumped my arm on the sand. *Barney: Oh, I see. *(Barney helps BJ up) *BJ: It hurts a little bit too. I need a bandage for that. *Barney: Sure. (uses magic and a bandage appears. Then, Barney puts the bandage on BJ's hurt arm) *BJ: Thanks, Barney. *Barney: You welcome. Closed-Captioned version Scenes from the Theme Song with lyrics from the Theme Song in place are: #Season 3 Opening Sequence #The close up of the Barney doll #Barney coming to life and the kids hugging him (Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination) #Barney using magic to make a airplane pilot's hat (And when he's tall, that's what we call) #Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids singing "Jungle Adventure" (A dinosaur sensation) #Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids singing "The Wheels on the Bus" #BJ and Robert screaming as Keesha's roar as a tiger scaring them #BJ and Baby Bop arriving through the gate door (Barney's friends are big and small) #Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids singing "Mister Snowman" (They come from lots of places) #The kids entering the gate door (After school they meet to play) #Hannah singing "The Wheels on the Bus" (And sing with happy faces) #Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids looking at animals (Barney shows us lots of things) #Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids picking up rocks during "We Like Rocks" (Like how to play pretend) #BJ slipping on a toy dump truck (ABC's & 123's) #Barney helping BJ up (And how to be a friend) #Barney singing "Winter's Wonderful" (Barney comes to play with us whenever we may need him) #Barney hugging Chip, Hannah, Julie and Robert during "I Love You" (Barney can be your friend too) #Rainbow fading on Barney's swing (from Season 3) (If you just make-believe him) #Season 3 Title Card reading "Barney Home Video: Explore the Earth with Barney" "Explore The Earth With Barney" Previews 1997 Opening: *Dark Blue FBI Warning *Dark Blue Interpol Warning *Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Still) *Please Stay Tuned (1995-1999) *Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) *Barney Home Video Intro (Season 3 Version) *Explore The Earth With Barney Title Card Closing: *End Credits *Barney's Rainforest Adventure Preview *Barney's Colors & Shapes 2-VHS Pack Preview